


The Walker

by DerpyMcButtface



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Boobs Mean Many Different Things, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyMcButtface/pseuds/DerpyMcButtface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck has a sleepwalking problem, and ends up waking the Kaidanovskys. His sleeptalking reveals some of his anxieties and problems with his father.</p><p>*very* light hint at ChaLeigh, don't expect too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walker

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

 

“Nnnn.”

 

“What is it, Sasha?” Aleksis murmurs, waking up at the same time she does. One large hand fondles her breasts clumsily, and he peers at the clock sleepily- three in the morning and no one should have to be awake. 

 

“You hear that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Sasha grumbles angrily and gets out, only to remember their nudity, so she grabs the nearest thing (Aleksis’s shirt) shoves her head through it.

 

“If it’s the Wei triplets, I am going to shove that basketball-“ Sasha curses, swinging the door wide open. “You boys- …Aleksis? Aleksis, come look at this.”

 

“Hnnph?” He peers over her head through the door. “What is it- oh… Well. We see a new thing everyday here.”

 

It’s the Australian boy, stumbling and fumbling down the corridor, his eyes somewhat open. He’s in pajamas and his hair is tousled, and he is clearly _not_ awake.

 

“His father was not lying!” Sasha murmurs in surprise.

 

“About the sleepwalking?”

 

“Yes, I thought he was pulling one on us, but look at the boy go.”

 

Chuck sidles down the hallway, walking in a figure eight, before heading subconsciously towards the source of the voices. “Ben,” he calls out. “Ben, stop hogging the potatoes! Max! Give me a hug, I’m thirsty, fishsticks.”

 

Aleksis looks at her questioningly, but Sasha shakes her head. He lifts an eyebrow, and she does too, and together, they furrow their brows together and Sasha sighs and nods.  

 

“Hansen. Hansen, boy, are you conscious?” she barks roughly, but Aleksis quickly covers her mouth.

 

“I heard,” he whispers quietly, “that if you wake up someone while they’re sleepwalking, they _die._ ”

 

There’s a silence. The Russian pair isn’t a superstitious one, but there’s something about a dark hallway at three in the morning that makes one start looking for hobgoblins. “Aleksis, you don’t believe that, do you?”

 

“No, not at all. But… I mean, we might as well not risk it?”

 

“Stacker… Stacker, about Chuck…” the Australian drawls, leaning into the Russians.

 

“…Drift,” Aleksis grunts, and Sasha nods in agreement. She wouldn’t have suspected the drift effects to be so strong unless she had heard firsthand a lively speech from the sleeptalking Duc Jessop about menstrual cramps.  

 

“Chuck, you are not your father,” Sasha scolds, unsure if he can even hear her, but apparently he can, because he lets loose a familiar whine, “Old man…” To both her and Aleksis’s surprise, Chuck lifts his head up and stumbles forward, planting his face firmly in her near-naked cleavage.

 

Aleksis growls and prepares to throw him off, but he stops at the young man’s next words.

 

“Mum, come pick me up, there’s no one left here!” Chuck shouts, rolling his head on Sasha’s breasts, one of the only soft parts of her.

 

She gives him a look. She’s seen photos of Herc’s wife before- Angela is sweet-faced and pretty, short and softly plump, dark-haired and with freckles trailing her arms like stars in the countryside sky- basically, everything opposite of Sasha. Sasha is not pretty- beautiful yes, pretty, no. Sasha is tall and hard, angular and pale like snow, patched in scars.

 

“The boy is unhinged,” Sasha mutters to Aleksis, who puts his hands on her shoulders. “…He is a pilot. We do need him in the future. We should take him back to his room,” she says reluctantly. Their bedroom is so close, and in her imagination the sheets are soft and Aleksis is warm.

 

“I suppose.”

 

“Yes. Come on, do you want his feet or his head?”

 

“I can just carry him-“

 

“Mum…” Chuck mutters, bringing his hands up to rest them near his face, palms sliding across her chest. The surge of warmth and trust emanating from the young man is nearly solid. “Mum?”

 

Feeling a sort of patronizing pity for the boy, Sasha heaves a sigh and gingerly runs a hand through his hair. “Yes?”

 

“Tell Dad to come home this time.”

 

Aleksis gives a snort of surprise, and Sasha’s eyes cloud. “Yes. Of course. Son.”

 

“Mum?”

 

“Yes, son?”

 

“Do you miss Dad?”

 

Sasha isn’t sure how to answer it, but thankfully, Chuck moves on.

 

“My head hurts. Dad promised he’d be back today.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Mum?”

 

“Yes, son?”

 

“I can’t… Mum, help me, Mum… Dad said he was gonna come home tonight! Mum, guess what. Mum…”

 

Sasha sighs at Aleksis. “ _Mishka_ , I think… This boy has many problems and being a little shit is only one of them.”

 

Aleksis gives a territorial snort. “Having his little paws on your chest is going to be one of those problems, wife.”

 

“Come now, my bear, he just thinks I’m his mother because he is crazy.”

 

“Chuck, Chuck,” Chuck exclaims. “ _Chuck!_ No! Chuck, please come back!”

 

“Great, now he’s back to being his father,” Aleksis complains.

 

“This is strange. Let’s take him to the medical bay-“

 

“Stacker, I- I’m worried about my son, I know I’m not a failure but I- Dad, you’re calling me a failure?”

 

“Which one is he now,” Aleksis muses aloud.

 

“I don’t care, I’m getting him to his room,” Sasha snaps. “His paternal problems are giving me a headache.”

 

“Chuck? Chuck, your dad’s looking for you-“ An American accent floats down the hall. “Chuck? Oh, sorry if I woke you up, but have you seen-“ When he sees the young Australian with his face firmly coddled in the Russian woman’s cleavage, Raleigh has an expression of both shock and confused envy, somehow directed at her. “Oh. Uh, did I come at a bad time?”

 

“Are you here for your friend? Take him,” Sasha commands sharply, but before she is able to dislodge him, the conversation jilts Chuck halfway out of his sleeping state.

 

The young man’s eyes open a bit further, and he looks up at her blearily. “Oi, my Russian,” he moans, grinning like an idiot, and his fingers tighten around her breasts.

 

Later, when they’re explaining the incident to Herc, no one’s quite sure who punched Chuck first.

 

* * *

 

 _Barely legal and he’s already trouble,_ Rayleigh muses as they totter along the halls towards the medical bay. The Kaidanovskys had unloaded Chuck onto Raleigh, retreated back into their room, and locked the door as fast as they could- although after that incident it wasn’t like he can blame them. The cause of all their problems is slung over Rayleigh’s back, as Chuck slowly gets his bearings back from his probable concussion.

 

“What the hell,” Chuck groans. “What the hell…”

 

“I could be asking you that,” Rayleigh says.

 

“No really, what the hell? I had this dream, the Russian was-“

 

“Save it.” Raleigh doesn’t know why the sight of Chuck putting his hands on Sasha bothered him so much. It wasn’t like Chuck wasn’t pulling that stuff all the time with less-dangerous women, but the look on his face at someone else- something about it made him uncomfortable, a bit knotted on the inside.

 

“What the hell. Beckett, put me down. I’m going back to my room.”

 

“Aleksis got you pretty hard. You should get your head checked-“

 

“ _You_ should get _your_ head checked- ow… Oww….”

 

Raleigh sighs and continues towards the medical bay. He’s not entirely sure why he’s carrying the young man there, but it’s not something he feels like musing on tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Satisfaction with this story: 2/10, to put it generously. I don't know why I can't make it into something I'd be happy reading.


End file.
